zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Jombie Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
Community Guidelines allows you to virtually meet up with other Jombies to talk about the game, learn about hints and tips, and find help. Here are some general guidelines we ask our community members to follow on : Jump right in! ' Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki, so start commenting, creating new forum threads, and writing blog posts. 'Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith. Since is open for anyone to contribute to, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to improve it, not hurt it. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user involved about the issue first, then take additional steps if needed. 'Contribute to what you find useful.' At , we offer guide for Zombie Jombie, share information about the game and get to know each other. Keep in mind, though, that what matters to some people may not matter to everyone, so if you find a conversation you're not interested in, just focus your attention on another topic. 'Be nice and treat people with respect.' Being friendly goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, welcome new users, provide help when you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Being nice and treating people with respect can greatly impact the growth and success of this wiki community. 'Not to share friend code or post trade requests' is a place for information and our aim is to educate players to be better at gameplay. The comment section under the article pages are for people who want to learn about the game or suggest changes to the articles. Friend code and trade offers posted as comments or blog posts will be removed by an admin. 'Spread the word!' A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful) it will become. So invite your friends and other Jombies to start spending time here, and give them tips on how to get the most out of their experience. 'Ask for help.' If you are confused or need help, just ask! There are a lot of useful resources here, including our Help Pages Admin Guidelines Admins are present on Community Central to help keep things running smoothly. They clean up spam and vandalism, they intervene in disruptive behavior, they encourage participation, and they keep things on track. Here are some general rules and guidelines our admins follow on : 'Revert and block spam and vandalism.' If it clearly doesn’t belong here, especially friend codes and trades posted on article pages, it will be gone. Auto-deletion summaries will be erased. If it looks like a user needs to be banned, the admins will have the power to do so. 'Be fair. ' Admins will consider situations carefully before acting on them. If a user makes an honest mistake, the opportunity to learn and improve will be given to them. 'Encourage participation.' Be friendly and welcoming to members, help them get to know , and support their interactions. 'Keep things structured, but not too structured. ' Admins do their best to support and maintain the goals and organization of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change. :Adapted from Community Central Guidelines Category:Community Category:Site administration